La Victoire de l'Ange
by An Eerie Fairy
Summary: "Nico inspira alors à fond et tendit la main, comme s'il attendait quelque chose [...] Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Will la vit: La Victoire se détachait de la Statue d'Athéna [...] il n'eut aucun problème à la sentir filer dans l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair. Droit dans la paume ouverte de Nico."


Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan !

* * *

...o...

Nico inspira alors à fond et tendit la main, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Will ne savait pas quoi au juste, mais quand il comprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, encore plus que quand l'Athéna Parthenos s'était vue restituée par une romaine. Reyna, Thalia et les chasseresses n'en menaient d'ailleurs pas moins large que lui à ses cotés, avec leurs bouches ouvertes dans un Oh! muet ahuri.

CRACK !

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Will la vit: la Victoire se détachait de la Statue d'Athéna. Immense avec ses ailes et les drapés de sa toge qui faisaient penser à un ange, elle brillait d'une lueur tellement vive qu'il eut du mal à la regarder en face. Cependant, il n'eut aucun problème à la sentir filer dans l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Droit dans la paume ouverte de Nico.

Un énorme flash de lumière l'entoura, d'une telle puissance que Will, pourtant fils d'Apollon, fut obligé de protéger ses yeux, aveuglé. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut ébloui par la luminosité ambiante, et dut attendre que ses yeux s'y habituent peu à peu, pour voir enfin distinctement. La lueur qui resplendissait partout convergea peu à peu vers un point, une silhouette qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître sur l'instant.

Deux ailes, sombres et magnifiques, se déployaient sur au moins 4 bons mètres dans le dos d'un garçon à la peau pâle, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns décoiffés, qui portait à sa main gauche une bague en argent en tête de mort et dans la droite, la représentation de Niké, la déesse de la victoire.

Nico di Angelo.

_La Victoire de l'Ange_ réalisa Will.

Ou des anges.

Derrière le fils d'Hadès se tenait en effet tout un attroupement de fantômes ailés, translucides et nacrés, irradiant la même aura que Nico. Will eut un accro à sa respiration et il entendit les chasseresses étouffaient un hoquet de surprise, sous le choc. Ces fantômes, du moins les premiers qu'il apercevait, il les avait déjà vu. Il les connaissait:

...o...

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs en parka de ski, un cercle d'argent autour de la tête, et une flèche encochée dans son arc. Zoé Nightshade, la chasseresse. Morte en combattant Atlas, en sauvant Artémis.

Un afro-américain musclé, aux grandes mains calleuses et à sa droite, la main dans la sienne une fille aux yeux bleus, fine, au sourire doux et amoureux. Charles Bekendorf. Mort dans l'explosion du Princesse Andromède, pour lutter contre Cronos et son armée et Silena Beauregard, morte en combattant le Drakôn.

Un garçon à la peau bronzée, dorée de la même couleur que les boucles frivoles sur sa tête, un tee-shirt représentant une lyre surmontée d'une couronne de laurier. À coté de lui, un autre archer, mais bruns aux yeux marrons. Lee Fletcher et Michael Yew, fils d'Apollon, les frères de Will. Morts durant la Bataille de Labyrinthe et de Manhattan.

Et ainsi de suite avec eux, des gens que Will connaissait, ou plutôt, avait connu. Il y a avait même ... Thalia réprima un petit cri.

Un jeune homme blond, à la carrure athlétique, au regard malicieux avec une longue cicatrice lui zébrant le visage de l'œil au menton était debout parmi les fantômes. Luke Castellan, le héros de la Grande Prophétie, mort en tuant Cronos. Pour que les dieux mineurs et leurs enfants oubliés et méprisés ne le soient plus.

...o...

Will resta figé devant tous ces visages familiers, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils revenaient tous, une dernière fois, pour empêcher la mort et la destruction des deux camps, éviter le déchirement que Gaia désirait ardemment. D'ailleurs, en y prêtant bien attention, Will se rendit compte que des romains parcouraient aussi l'armée de fantôme. Il les reconnaissait à leur tatouage ou leur tee-shirt SPQR, leurs cheveux courts caractéristiques de la légion. Si les voir le laissa indifférent car ils lui étaient étrangers, Reyna eut un sursaut:

-_Di immortales_ ... souffla-t-elle

Et se mêlaient encore à la troupe ailés des adultes, dont Will ignorait complètement l'identité: une femme, dans un uniforme militaire canadien et un demi-sourire ... une autre encore, manifestement d'origine hispanique, aux cheveux bouclés portant des gants de soudure... L'apparence de cette dernière lui rappelait à ce propos vaguement quelqu'un ...

Devant la foule des héros revenus de l'Élysée, Nico se redressa, le dos droit, comme s'il sortait soudain d'une carapace invisible et s'affichait au grand jour, sans peur. Mise à part les deux grandes ailes et la lueur surnaturelle qui l'entourait, c'était toujours un adolescent blême et efflanqué qui flottait dans ses vêtements ... mais il semblait changer aussi de l'intérieur. Il avait l'air en fait ... de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait; d'avoir retrouvé une assurance et une force qui lui manquait pensa Will. Nico jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, avant de regarder l'armée romaine dirigée par Octave qui approchait à la lisière du Camp, suivie sans s'en rendre compte par une armada de monstres envoyée par Gaia.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de leur faire comprendre qu'il se trompe d'ennemi, annonça-t-il d'un ton des plus sérieux en même temps qu'un sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. On va leur montrer ce qu'est vraiment l_a Victoire_.

Un dernier regard en direction de Reyna, des chasseresses et Will et Nico s'envola, littéralement, suivi par tout un cortège de fantômes qui s'exclamèrent courageusement.

Reyna fut la première à se remettre des événements et retrouver son légendaire sang-froid. Elle attrapa rapidement son arme et partit en courant:

-Venez vite ! Dépêchez vous ! leur cria-t-elle.

Mais Will resta quelques secondes sur place, comme sonné. Son cœur battait plus vite, le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, comme pris dans l'euphorie d'un combat. Il aurait pu avoir peur des romains armées jusqu'aux dents en approche, et manifestement plus organisés qu'eux, de la fourberie de Gaia qui voulait monter les 2 camps l'un contre l'autre, ou être effrayé par le véritable coup de théâtre qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux. Mais non. Il avait la Victoire à leur coté, il avait Nico. _Nico di Angelo_. Rien qu'en prononçant mentalement son nom, Will sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

Soudain, il eut une illumination, comme pris d'une inspiration divine. Il ouvrit la bouche et déclama devant un public de chasseresse médusées:

_Je serais soleil _

_D'une saison en Enfer_

_Un ange s'y trouve *_

Et il s'élança à la suite de Reyna.

Thalia qui s'apprêtait à faire de même s'immobilisa pour le coup, avec le reste de le troupe d'Artémis.

-C'est moi ou Will vient de nous sortir un de ces haïkus ratés à la Apollon pour nous déclarer sa flamme pour Nico di Angelo ? releva-t-elle en clignant des yeux, un air de profonde incrédulité sur le visage.

-Je crois que oui, tu n'as pas rêvé, lui répondit une de ses amis. En même temps Apollon est son père.

Le reste des chasseresses grognèrent.

-Super, rétorqua ironiquement Phœbé en sortant des couteaux de chasse de ses poches. S'il-vous-plait, une fois tout ça fini, promettez-moi de partir. Je refuse de rester ici pour écouter les piètres tentatives de drague de Will.

-T'inquiètes pas, moi aussi maintenant je déteste la poésie, la rassura Thalia. Mais pour l'instant...(Elle banda son arc, prit une voix forte et s'écria:)... Chasseresses ! À vos arcs ! EN AVANT !

...o...

* * *

...o...

* Hum, je ne suis pas sûre que ça ressemble exactement à un haïku étant donné que la poésie n'a jamais été mon truc, alors vous m'excuserez si ce n'est pas le cas. De toute façon, c'est censé être raté, alors ...

_Voilà voilà. J'adore sérieusement le nom (et le personnage qui va avec bien sûr) de Nico di Angelo, alors il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avec. Et puis j'aime bien l'idée d'un Will Solace amoureux, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups._

_Merci de votre lecture et si vous avez aimé (ou détesté) n'hésitez pas à le dire ;)_


End file.
